


Eye Wear

by creamyoreofillings



Series: Our Perfect Alternate Universe [4]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa
Genre: BetaVerse, Eye glasses, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 00:06:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3228644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creamyoreofillings/pseuds/creamyoreofillings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Komaeda sulks around after getting a new pair of glasses while Hinata gets cuteness overload.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eye Wear

"No!!" Komaeda shouts, voice echoing through the whole house. "I'm not going to wear that!! The color is hideous!!" He points accusingly at the pair of pink glasses that Hinata holds while hiding behind a chair. "Come on, Komaeda! All their black ones got sold out!" Hinata reasons. "I promise if they get the black ones in stock again, I will buy you one. Just please, wear these."  
  
"I don't want to!" He says, now curling up into a ball behind the chair. Komaeda broke his black glasses and he doesn't want to go out without glasses so he asked Hinata if that he could buy him new ones. And he regretted asking him. Deeply.  
  
Hinata trudged towards behind the chair and crouched in front of Komaeda. He sighed and said "Komaeda, please wear these. I promise to buy you new ones." Komaeda looked to him and muttered a weak 'fine' before snatching the glasses with annoyance and embarrassment. He looked down when he tried on the glasses and looked at him with anticipation.  
  
"Well...? How do I look..?" He said weakly. Hinata couldn't find the words. He looked so cute. Moreover drop-dead adorable. He struggled to get the words out of his mouth but it felt so dry. He managed to say the word 'adorable' until he fainted with cuteness overload. Komaeda let out a loud 'ugh' before mumbling about carrying a person bigger than him to his bed.  
  
Komaeda took care of him for a few hours until Hinata wakes up. When Hinata woke up, he found the albino haired person sleeping on a chair. He got out of the comfy bed, carried the fluff of white hair onto the bed and tucked him in, removing and placing the glasses into it's container in the process. He placed a kiss onto the albino's forehead and slowly drifted into a deep but calm sleep.


End file.
